Yugioh 5D's: Return of the Dragon
by Dr TimeKeeper
Summary: Years have passed and Yusei along with the Other Signers have moved one with their lives but Darkness is prophesied to return and the next generation of Signers have been chosen, Its time to Duel! (Secondary Project)
1. Chapter 1

YU-GI-OH 5D'S

Return OF THE Dragon

New Domino City, over the years this city has been in and out of trouble and disaster many have tried to destroy or take of the world starting from here the heart and birthplace of a card game called duel monsters made by Maximilion Pegasus who based it on a ancient game played by the ancient Egyptians for money and power but this evolved into a war that almost destroyed the world, to stop this a brave and powerful Pharaoh sealed the magic away in the seven millennium items then 5000 years later Yugi Muto was given one of the millennium items know as the millennium puzzle it took him 8 years to solve it but once he did he unleashed the magic of the shadow games and the amnesic spirit of the ancient Pharaoh that sealed the magic in the first place with his new ally they worked together to save the world from the darkness from 5000 years ago now time has gone and passed and now in the future is where the story of one boy will begin.

Chapter one:

Introduction and family issues

A quiet peaceful morning in the city of New Domino when an explosion erupts outside the Duel Academy when the smoke clears a boy with spiky black hair and gold streaks along with brown eyes and wearing a blue school jacket, black tie, white shirt, grey trousers, blue boots and a blue duel disk was defending himself from an attack from a three headed dragon which was owned by a brunette boy also wearing the same clothes, the brunette was wearing a blue duel disk with red and blue lights on each end of the blade who was laughing

"come on is that all you've got! to think you are the son of Yusei Fudo" the black and golden haired boy smiled and replied

"nope, I've still got cards in my deck so don't expect me to give up, rule 1 never underestimate your opponent Derrick Trudge" the black and golden haired boy had 1700 life points and two cards face down when his opponent Derrick had 3200 life points his monster was Montage Dragon who's attack points where 5400

"Okay Goken I end my turn" the black golden haired boy was Goken Fudo son of Dr Yusei and Dr Akiza Fudo

"all right then before I draw I activate a trap, Miracle's Wake this allows me to summon a monster that was destroyed by battle this turn so come on out Junk Warrior" then a blue portal opened and an armoured man came out he was blue with horizontal wings on both sides with jet boosters on the same sides, one of his arms was a big fist that seemed to be his weapon "now is my turn draw!" Goken scanned his hand looking for the cards he needs and smirked "now I play Monster Reincarnation by discarding one card from my hand I can select one monster card from my grave and add it to my hand so I discard Turbo Booster and select Junk Synchron, now I'm going to summon him and since he was normal summoned I can summon a level two or below monster from my grave Turbo Booster your up, now level three Junk Synchron tune with level one Turbo Booster so I can synchro summon Armoury Arm" Junk Synchron turned into 3 green rings and Turbo Booster turned into a white dot when it passed the rings a robotic arm came onto the field and attached to Junk Warrior's armoured hand "now Armoury Arm's effect activates this allows it to equip its self to a monster on the field and give it a 1000 attack point bonus" then Junk Warriors ATK increased from 2300 to 3300 "not done there cause I play Effect Veiler from my hand which negates your dragons effect for the turn" Montage Dragons ATK fell strait to 0 "and if I'm not mistaken my monsters ATK is higher than your life points, so Junk Warrior attack, Booster Fist!" Junk Warrior flew towards Derrick and punched him right in the face depleting his life points to zero "now that's how to shine" the crowd that gathered to watch cheered for Goken winning the duel when derrick fell to his knees.

"how? my strategies were perfect no one could of countered them" Goken saw this and moved out of the crowd and walked over to derrick and placed his hand forward.

"that was a good duel derrick maybe we can duel again sometime" this surprised derrick and he looked up seeing Goken's hand he stood up and shook it.

"yea I'll look forward to it you are definitely Yusei Fudo's son" several hours later Goken walking with a girl slightly shorter than him wearing a similar uniform but hers was red she was wearing a lace instead of a tie and a skirt, she had a striking resemblance to Goken but had long black hair with red streaks and brown eyes, she also had a red duel disk on her left arm, this is Setsuna Fudo Goken little sister "so Setsuna how was school" she wasn't to happy, she was sad in a way "hey Sis you OK" she then stopped and started crying Goken saw this and dropped his bag to comfort his baby sister "Setsuna what's wrong" she was hesitant but she answered "some boy's at school started talking to me about..." she then stopped suddenly and ran past Goken and went round the corner heading for the Fudo family house down the street, Goken picked up his bag and ran after her knowing some thing was wrong. When she reached her front door she threw it open and ran upstairs, a crimson red headed woman was cooking in the kitchen she was wearing a light green shirt and white trousers and a red apron, she noticed Setsuna run upstairs and wondered what she was in a hurry for, then Goken walked through the open door and turned to the woman "hi Mom" that woman was Akiza Izinski Fudo, Setsuna and Goken's mother she is also the head doctor of new domino city hospital.

"Hello sweetie, do you know what's wrong with your sister?" Goken recalled what Setsuna said and decided to keep it to himself for now.

"no idea she ran past me on the way home I'm just going to check on her now, by the way what's for dinner?" Akiza made a short giggle and answered him "you and your dad are so alike when it comes to food we are having fried eggs and rice" Goken's eyes widened with delight his Mom's fried eggs where his favourite she had to make extra for Yusei and Goken because they kept fighting over the last one.

"Sweet see ya" he then ran up stairs, Akiza sighed.

"that boy and his stomach" when Goken was upstairs he walked to his sisters door, Goken was 15 years old and Setsuna was 13, he knew that girls that aged liked their privacy and Setsuna was very sensitive around boys but Goken was Setsuna's brother and best friend, he knew when something was bothering her and wanted to help he knocked on his sisters door attracting her attention "hey Sis you alright, look if something is bothering you and i know there is just know i want to help" Setsuna was crying on her bed she didn't what to talk about what happen but she knew her big brother would be able to help, after a couple of minutes Goken was about to go and get changed when the door opened and Setsuna grabbed him in a hug and began cry "see, now tell me what happened" Goken took Setsuna back into her room and closed the door she sat on the bed and Goken sat on her computer chair "so Sis what happened" like before she was hesitant.

"well a couple of days ago some boys from the 4th year walked up to me when i was eating lunch outside, the stared talking to me about..." she stopped and Goken wanted to know more so he could help.

"What? Talking to you about what?" Setsuna looked down in fear.

"About sexual interaction they wanted to know what i thought about it" jack was confused, he knew that students in the 4th year are given sex education and have to do a survey on what people thought about it, he did find it odd why they would ask a 13 year old.

"Sis are you sure they weren't doing a survey on people's opinion on sex?" Goken asked before Setsuna continued.

"That's what i thought at first but then they started to ask more personal questions so i ran away from them and forgot about it" her brother was thinking at the same time as listening.

"Well just try to stay away from them or report them" Setsuna shook her head.

"that's not all, two days ago when you went to Ricky's house on the way home those same boys walked up to me, i turned the other way and there where more of them so i ran down the ally closest to me and they ran after me but the where much faster than me and the caught up and grabbed me, then one pushed me against the wall then him and another boy grabbed my arms and pined me down i was facing the wall so i couldn't see much but i did see one boy pulling down his zip then i started crying for help then one of the boys that was holding me pulled my skirt down then..then...i can't explain but it was the most horrifying thing of my life. I tested myself in case I was pregnant but thankfully it came back negative" Goken was speechless his eyes looked shocked at the same time burning with anger he looked at his sister with an angry look on his face "how dare!..How could they do that to someone! We've got to tell Mom!" Goken burst from the chair and headed for the door Setsuna stopped him.

"Goken don't!" he looked back at his sister.

"what!? Setsuna those guys raped you, you're lucky you aren't pregnant , it could have been a lot worse but they have to be stopped they could be doing it again right now to someone else!" Setsuna was shocked she never heard any of her family members shout in anger before least of all Goken he was furious "Setsuna we have to tell someone and get them off the streets" then Setsuna was no longer looking at her furious brother but someone who over heard the whole thing and just opened the door, Goken knew who was behind him just by the look on Setsuna's face he turn around and saw the most terrifying person alive "hi…Mom"

To know that his Mom was listening the whole time and to see her right behind him, that was scary but he was also relived that now his Mom knows, now something can be done "i can't believe you didn't tell someone, 2 days imagine if it was longer we would have a very big problem" Mom was talking to Setsuna at the table and i was at the end of the table listening in but it seems that she didn't get the whole story.

"Mom she did test herself and came back negative if it didn't then she would of told us sooner but if Setsuna tells us who did it then dad can get uncle crow to investigate" Goken's Mom sat down on the couch with her hand over her eyes, Setsuna hadn't said a word and was looking down at her feet and didn't want to talk.

"We will have to wait until your father gets home from work tomorrow so Setsuna your staying home tomorrow, Goken can you explain the situation to chancellor Shepherd" Goken was looking out the window and heard what his mother said.

"yea i can do that" Goken replied wishing he knew who hurt his family in the most horrifying way possible.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Goken got his boots on and his tie and jacket, he picked up his duel disk and place it in his bag, he put on his belt with his deck box attached to it, he picked up his cards from his bedside and walked down stairs normally his mum would pack his breakfast when he left but instead it was on a plate it was 7 o'clock he usually left early so he could duel before lessons but for the fist time he didn't feel like duelling he sat and ate his breakfast that was prepared by Akiza, Goken didn't know where his Mom was so he picked up his bag and left for school.


	2. Chapter 2

YU-GI-OH 5D's

Return of the Dragon

CHAPTER 2:

FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES

Normally Goken would challenge one of his friends to a duel but instead he headed straight for chancellor Shepherds office, anyone who saw him knew how he felt about duelling he loved it even his best friend Ricky noticed something was up. Goken knocked on the door and a voice came from it

"Come in" Goken opened the door and saw a slim woman wearing a black jacket similar to the uniform but longer, black rimed rectangle glasses over light blue eyes, she had long light brown hair and seemed pretty attractive even to Goken

"Goken you've never come here unless you've been caught skipping class is there something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine I've just come to say that my sister will be staying home for the time being" the chancellor looked confused

"Goken why did you come to me about that" Goken clenched his fist and anger entered his eyes

"because she was attacked a couple of days ago and she recalls that her attackers came from 4th year she still hasn't given any name's but she's okay, mom doesn't want her to come to school for now" the chancellor looked shocked she never heard that someone from the school attack another student even though she knew what he meant anyone else who heard would think that she was mugged or something, but she knew it was rape.

"Okay Goken but you do know that you can't accuse anyone without evidence" Goken turn on the spot and spoke with anger in his voice

"oh don't worry I'll find it" once he came out of the room a young man in white coat which had the letters KC on the collar, brown hair and bright blue eyes, also holding a silver suitcase was standing there, he smirked and walked towards Goken "Mr Fudo" Goken turned to face him

"yea that's me" the man extended his arm

"I'm Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp. and i saw what happened to your sister and i'm here to help you get those responsible" Goken took the hand and shook it "nice to meet you Seto but why do you want to help me" Seto reached for an envelope in his coat

"because one of those thugs stole something valuable from me and i want it back, so i think we could help each other out" Goken thought about this for a second "so how did you see what happened" Seto smirked

"my company has cameras posted all around the city and if you haven't noticed the police is owned by kaiba corp., so when the cameras saw your sister they didn't get a face but they matched to clothing when my home was broken into so i could tell you who they are and you could get my items back and your revenge plus if you do i will give you whatever you desire as long as it is in my power and a job if you want as a bonus" Goken liked the deal but he knew it wasn't going to be easy

"okay I'm in but how are we going to get them" Kaiba walked passed him and gave him the Envelope he pulled from his coat "be here at this time and we will sort out a plan" he walked into the elevator and was gone, Goken opened the envelope to find contained a security card and duel monsters card called Junk Warlord (level 12 4000ATK 4000DEF when this card is summoned remove all Junk cards in your graveyard from play and deal damage equal to half the total combined ATK from all the cards removed to your opponent and destroy cards equal to the amount of cards removed by this effect this card cannot be destroyed by card effects or counter traps), Kaiba had just given him a powerful monster that could OTK anyone if he summoned it "right now when do i meet him…4 o'clock better call mom" Goken took out his phone and called his house phone he knew his Dad would be home today at 7 o'clock so he had 3 hours to do what he needed to do and get home on time, he got through but on the answer machine she must have gone to work but she was back before he was so he left a message "hi Mom I'm going into town after school but I'll be back in time bye" today was not only the day that his Dad was coming home from a 3 month business trip but it was also his birthday that's why his Mom didn't want his Dad to know. hours passed and not one duel until Goken reached the location, it was Kaiba corp HQ it looked pretty much the same since Seto Kaiba the 1st was in charge, he walked into the lobby and slap bang in the middle of the room was a statue of a dragon with a man sized statue of a man who was identical to seto the 2nd but was taller, the statue also had a stone KC mass production disk on it and it looked like the statue had drawn a card, after admiring the statue he walked to the desk attendant "excuse me but seto kaiba told me to meet him at 4" the attendant had long blonde hair, brown eyes and green visor.

"Ah yes, Mr Fudo go to the elevator at the end of the hall and press the last numbered button he's waiting for you" Goken looked where she pointed and knew where to go

"Thanks" he walks off but the attendant stopped him

"Wait Mr Fudo" Goken turned back "sorry you'll be needing this ID card" Goken looked at the card which had his name picture and rarest card which said Junk Warlord

"Cool thanks" he walked to the elevator and pressed the number 300 button and the elevator started moving, he placed his ID card in his pocket and the elevator stopped, the door opened and the man at the desk greeted him

"Hello Goken glad you could come considering it's you fathers birthday"

"How do you know that?"

"i know a lot of things like how your grandfather was the one who developed Ener-d, any way let get to business" Goken knew he was smart, very smart he must of used Setsuna's face through the camera to track him down.

"Yea lets, so what do you suppose as our plan" Kaiba turned his chair to face the window and stood up.

"simple i find them, you challenge them. take them to the Kaiba stadium doesn't matter if you win or lose just do one thing get them to admit what they did once they do that then I'll send in the police once the duel is over and don't worry you won't be arrested I'll make sure of that and if you win you can take the items they stole and the cards they took from you sister" Goken heard this and responded

"What! What cards were they" Kaiba wasn't surprised by Goken anger

"A very rare card, it is a synchro monster, a blank Synchro monster, you also have a blank card if i am not mistaken" Goken took a card out of his deck box it was a blank synchro card but he put it back after he took it out

"It was my first card; Dad gave it and my deck to me on my 4th birthday… Okay I'll do it where are those bastards"

**Kaiba Stadium**

At the Kaiba stadium three boys were walking in the empty car park those boys were well known at duel academy, Jonny Keith, Mark Bones and George Denton.

"Come on Jonny what are we doing here"

"Yea i could be in bed right now but you dragged me her" bones and dent (there nicknames) where behind Jonny while he was looking for someone

"i know there is someone here, i got a letter saying that if i don't come here with you guys he would fire my family from their jobs and if that happens i will have to quit duel academy" both Bones and Dent looked at each other.

"Oh" then when they entered the stadium the door shut behind them and locked

"I've got a bad feeling about this Jonny" Dent seemed concerned and Bones was scared out of his wits

"Come on Jonny this isn't funny" Jonny looked at his two scared friends

"who says i did that, let's just find the security room and unlock the door, my parents work here when tournaments are on and they never change the password" then a voice replies and scares all 3 of them

"Well you're not getting out that easily" Jonny turned on the spot and saw the best duellist in 3nd year Goken Fudo

"Don't worry guys it's just a 3rd year" after the Jonny's two friends saw the young student, their scared looks turned to smirks now back in their comfort zone of bullying

"Hey kid what are you doing here, isn't past your bed time" Dent was already starting the taunts while Dent left to the security room

"I wouldn't bother trying to unlock the gate, I locked it and rigged it only to open under two conditions by voice command or if my life points reach 0" all three of the bully/rapists gave Goken a glare that would of forced most kids to do anything for them out of fear

"So are you going to unlock the gate or am I gonna have to break some teeth" Jonny knew of Goken's duelling talent and he thought intimating him would prove easier than duelling

"couldn't even if I wanted to, you see I'm here for two reasons, 1 you took something highly valuable from a very powerful guy and he is who the voice command responds too" Jonny knew who he was talking about and he never knew that HE would actually notice the card he took was missing and he became a bit nervous of the sound of the anger in Goken's voice "the 2nd is that you hurt my sister in the worst possible way! A way that has no doubt caused some trauma and for that you're going to pay, so get your deck and get ready to lose" after finishing his sentence he brought out his duelling deck and inserted it into his custom duel disk bringing it to life with the field blades slotting into place.

"Fine if that's what you want, let's gets it on" inserting his own deck into his duel disk both duellist had now begun their duel

"**DUEL!"**

Jonny LP: **4000**/ Goken LP: **4000**

"I'll start, I Draw! first I'll set one card face down and summon Changer Synchron in defence mode"

Changer synchron: **LV1/ 0 DEF**

"Then I end my turn" Goken had made the first move which did not at all impress Jonny

"HA, what a weak monster. Draw! Ill start by summoning Goblin Attack Force in attack mode"

Goblin Attack Force: **LV 4/ 2300 ATK**

"NOW! Attack Force clobber that sorry excuse for a monster" giving his orders the mass of goblins swarmed Changer Synchron destroying it

"Just like you to gang up on a defenceless creature" as Goken was told his main goal was to get them to confess for their crimes but that didn't mean he could have a bit of fun while doing it

"What you babbling about?" Jonny asked thinking about what he would do to this kid once he beat him to a pulp

"You heard me! Draw! Now I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode and since he was summoned his attack points double"

Speed Warrior: **LV 2/ 900 1800 ATK**

"Next I activate the spell card lightning vortex, by discarding one of my card all monsters you control are destroyed"

"Wait I didn't put a card down I'm defenceless" Jonny realising his own mistake

"Sometimes I wonder how you're in obelisk blue, now Speed Warrior attack with hyper sonic slash"

Jonny LP: **4000 2200**

"You're going to pay for that one, I draw!" Jonny smirked at the card he just drew thinking it would win him the match "I play the spell card ancient rules, now I can summon a level 7 or higher normal monster directly from my hand"

"Wait you still use monsters like that?" Goken questioning his reasons because since synchro monsters were released high level normal monsters have been seen less and less

"Well just this one, I now summon THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" upon his call a giant white dragon appeared on the field with shining blue eyes filled with rage

Blue Eyes White Dragon: **LV 8/ 3000 ATK**

"what but that card belongs too…" it was then that Goken realised what Seto's stolen property was, his family heirloom _"well that just about seals it, this duel is being recorded by Kaiba right now, so now I just need to get him to admit to what he did to my sister"_

"It used to belong to him but now it belongs to me, so now my pet ATTACK!, burst stream of destruction!" blue eyes shot a massive wave of energy towards Speed Warrior, engulfing it

"I activate a trap! Defence draw! Now any battle damage I take is reduced to zero and in return I can draw a card" Goken yelled while blinded by the bright destructive attack that was currently exterminating his monster

"you survived but next turn you won't be so lucky, I activate the spell Future Fusion now by sending the blue eyes on the field and the other two I have in my deck to the grave" this shocked Goken as there was only one move that could be made with three blue eyes white dragons I a fusion

"no… you took that too!" Goken's eyes widened as he took a step back

"So I can summon THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: **LV 12/ 4500 ATK**

"But since I can't attack, I'll set a card and I end my turn" Goken stared at the majesty of one of the oldest cards in history but he wasn't phased nearly as much as Jonny hoped "scared? You should be with this beast under my lease i…" Jonny was cut off as Goken continued with his turn and drew his card

"I'll admit I'm surprised you played the card but knowing how to play a card and knowing how to use it are to completely different things, for example. I summon Junk Synchron"

Junk Synchron: **LV 3/ 1300 ATK**

"and since he was normal summoned I can bring one level two or lower monster back from the grave in defence mode"

Changer Synchron: **LV 1/ 0 DEF**

"Next since I have a Junk monster in play I can summon Junk Servant from my hand"

Junk Servant: **LV 4/ 1500 ATK**

"Now I'm ready for a Synchro summon, I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Speed Warrior"

**3 + 2 = 5**

"I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" on command Junk Warrior arose primed for battle

Junk Warrior: **LV 5/ 2300 ATK**

"Ha! That tine can is no match for my Ultimate Dragon!" Jonny boasted unable to read between the lines

"maybe so but I still have two more monsters needing a tune up but first I activate level booster which give Junk Servant a boost of 500 ATK plus 1 level"

Junk Servant: **LV 4 5/ 1500 2000 ATK**

"next I play my face down, Junk Tuning! If I have the monsters required for a synchro summon and one of them has junk in its name one tuner monster becomes Junk Synchron till the end phase, which means I'll tune my level 1 Junk Synchron with level 5 Junk Servant to synchro summon Junk Gardna!"

Junk Gardna: **LV 6/ 2600 DEF**

"You done?" Jonny asked wanting to blast his foe into dust with the three headed beast f legend

"nope because I activate Junk Gardna's Special ability, allowing me to switch one of your monsters to defence mode"

"Wait what!?" Jonny looked behind him to see his Dragon switch to defence mode, something very rare for a beast like that "grrr, I doesn't matter my Dragon still has more than enough defence points to survive this turn"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: **LV 12/ 3800 DEF**

"Then I'm guessing your unfamiliar with the Jury rig spell card" Goken replied revealing the card in his hand and as soon as he played it both of his monsters began to fall apart

"What the?" Jonny questioned wondering what Goken was doing

"to clarify Jury rig allows me to send two monster on my field to the grave in order to summon any Junk Synchro monster form my Extra Deck but it is destroyed during the end of my battle phase. So I summon Junk Archer!" emerging from the green portal was an orange armoured archer

Junk Archer: **LV 7/ 6000 ATK**

"wait hold on! How in the world has that card got 6000 ATK!" Jonny pointed out was the archer is ment to have 2300 ATK

"oh man the boss is done for, the Junk Archer allows the owner to banish one monster on the field" Dent said to his skinny friend from the side lines

"what! Are you serious? Boss you gotta do something or you going to lose!" Bones yelled distracting the duel

"Would you twits shut it! Dam you more whinny than that girl" Jonny said letting his action slip out of his mouth

"what!" Goken spoke getting Jonny's attention

"oh nothing, just some girl we helped a couple of days ago, showed her a real good time but she was a bit whinny, would shut up about what he 'Big Brother' would do to me but I made sure she wouldn't say a… word" it was at that moment that Jonny realised who the girl was talking about and Goken was staring at him completely silent "oh shit"

"I've finally got you…" Goken's anger had begun to boil and the dust around him began to blow away

**Kaiba Crop**

Sitting back at his desk was Seto overlooking the duel, he was impressed with Goken duelling skill but he sat up from his relaxed position noticing the energy pulsating around him

"Computer, scan Goken Fudo for Psychic activity" on command the screen changed to show Goken being scanned and a data readout on his brain wave activity and it was rising fast "interesting"

**Kaiba Stadium**

Jonny began to back away slightly, it was no secret who Goken's parents were he inherited his father duelling ability and a lot of people suspected that he inherited the powers of his mother but over the last 15 years he had never shown signs of being a psychic duelist until today

"AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" unleashing his rage all three bullies watched Goken's immediate area crack under pressure

"It's something out of an anime" Bones noted seeing the similarities between Goken's outburst and the super powered characters of anime

"Boss, watch out he's one of those psychic duelists!" Dent notified which Jonny would of replied with an insult but he was too scared to do anything.

"now due to the effect of Jury rig the monster I summoned gains the overall attack of the monsters I discarded but you take no damage and my monsters effect is negated BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING EASY, JUNK ARCHER DESTROY BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" the archer drew three arrows and aimed for the beasts heads and in an instant the dragon exploded pushing Jonny forward

"dam it, that hurt! _Shit, if he's a psychic duelist then anything he uses becomes real"_ Jonny thought to himself as he got up "not bad but I play my trap card, I'm sure you've heard of it, miracles wake! Now my dragon can be brought back to is full power" and in a flash of light the beast roared signalling his presence "and since it's the end of your battle phase your archer his destroyed, you know what they say when god closed a door another must open except my monster is reborn and used joins the scrap heap!" Goken was deadly silent and Jonny was still nervous after his little explosion "Fine, Draw! Yes bull's eye I play the spell card Megamorph, if my life points are lower than yours my monsters attack his doubled"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: **LV 12/ 4500 9000 ATK**

"You could call it a bit overkill but it gets the job done! Now Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Steam of Destruction!" the dragon charged up his attack and fired a massive triple coloured beam towards the defenceless Goken engulfing him completely "seems you need to stay in school twerp" thinking he defeated Goken, Jonny turned to leave

"you really need to make sure your enemy is down before leaving cause I'm still standing" Goken said causing Jonny to turn shocked as Goken hadn't lost a single point

"How the heck did you survive?" Goken replied by revealing Kuriboh in his hand

"Sometimes you just can't beat the classics" Goken retorted before placing Kuriboh in the graveyard

"lucky punk but you better make your next turn fast cause you're not going to survive mine" Goken took a stance ready to draw a card

"oh I plan to end this quickly…" as the psychic waves began pulsating once again a bright red light appeared on Goken's Right arm "I DRAW!" when Goken pulled the card from his deck every window in the complex shattered under the tremendous force of Goken rage "I activate the spell card Junk Recycle plant, this lets me summon two junk monsters from my graveyard in defence mode. Junk Synchron and Warrior return to the field!"

Junk Synchron: **LV 3/ 1300 ATK**

Junk Warrior: **LV 5/ 2300 ATK**

"next since I have a Junk Tuner monster on my field I can summon Junk Knight in attack mode" a small man sized machine in the appearance of a knight appeared on the field next to Junk Warrior

Junk Knight: **LV 4/ 1700 ATK**

"Now I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 4 Junk Knight and Level 5 Junk Warrior"

**3 + 4 + 5 = 12**

"When the innocent share their spirit, a hero will rise to protect them, I synchro Summon Junk Warlord!" emerging from the pillar of light was a medium sized knight in heavy armour fortified with Junk, in his hand was a massive blade

Junk Warlord: **LV 12/ 4000 ATK**

"Impressive monster but I'm afraid is no match for my Ultimate Dragon!" Jonny repeated but not making his Dragon any more fearsome

"You know using that card has made you a lot like his original owner, shame you don't have the skill to back it up, I activate my Warlords special ability when he's summoned every Junk monster in my graveyard is banished and you take damage equal to half the combined attack of every monster banished by this effect"

**1300 + 1400 + 1500 + 1700 + 2300 + 2300 = 10500**

**10500 / 2 = 5250**

"You lose" Goken declared quietly

"no way, that thing is unreal how can a card be that strong" struggling to except defeat he watched at the Warlord swung his blade sending a massive energy wave towards the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon slicing it in half

Jonny LP: **2200 0**

As the Warlord faded the sound of sirens blared and the two on the side lines legged it, Jonny fell to the floor in defeat

"screw this man I'm out" Dent said before shooting off, Goken knew they could get caught so he let them go

"man, that was a awesome duel you really beat me even with the Ultimate Dragon" Goken stood over Jonny calmer that he was previously

"don't try to soften this up you're going to jail for theft and assaulting a minor but I'll be willing to lower your sentence if you freely hand over what you stole and make a formal apologies to my Sister and my Mother" Jonny looked up to see the serious look on Goken's face and sighed

"fine" he removed the ultimate dragon from his field and took out the three singular dragons from his graveyards compartment "here are the cards I took from Kaiba" after Goken took them out of his hand and stored them in his extra deck slot Jonny went into his and took out one more card "and this, it fell out of your sisters pocket after she ran from us"

"thanks…I'll talk with Kaiba but note I never want to see or hear about you ever again got it?"

"yea you got it, I'll serve my time" in that moment the police arrived in the stadium and apprehended Jonny then an officer approached Goken

"Mr Fudo, your transport is outside prepared to take you home" the officer said before returning to his duties

"Transport?" after walking out of the stadium a black limo was parked with the Kaiba logo on the side "got to admit the guy knows how to travel in style" the driver who was standing by the passenger opened the door allowing Goken to enter

"Mr Fudo I have orders to drive you to your household" Goken smiled and got in to the sleek vehicle, inside was comfortable leather seats with a small drinks section and a TV in front of him when the door was shut behind him, the driver got in and drove off. It was a quite ride back but when the limo stopped just off the corner of the street to not arouse suspicion by his family the driver addressed Goken "here you are sir, Mater Seto will come to collect his property at his leisure and its twenty to seven before you ask" the driver spoke with a posh accent

"Sweet thanks Jeeves" Goken was about to open the door when the driver glared at him through the rear view mirror

"my name sir is Alfred please refrain from addressing me otherwise" getting the message Goken left the vehicle and Alfred drove off leaving Goken alone on his street. When walking to his house he stopped when he saw his dad's car in the drive way and he rushed in through the front door so see his family gathered in the living room "Dad Welcome back!" turning his attention to his Son Yusei nodded and moving in for a hug "happy birthday"

"Good to be back son" after both father and son broke apart Akiza announced dinner but when the family where about to sit down the door bell went off "who could that be?" Yusei said about to get up

"Don't worry Dad, I'll get it" after Goken opened the door he was surprised to see a familiar face "Kaiba?"

"hello Goken"


	3. Chapter 3

YU-GI-OH 5D'S

Return of the Dragon

CHAPTER 3:

Let's Rev it up!

Goken hoped to shoo him off but his mother had peered to the door.

"Goken who is your friend?" Goken was about to reply but Kaiba spoke for himself.

"I'm sorry Dr Fudo, I must have caught your son at a bad time, we have been in contact discussing a recent project" Seto was defiantly good at playing innocent and Akiza fell for it.

"Well please join us, were having a mix match you can tell us all about it" taking the invitation Seto walked in removing his coat.

"Thank you, I hope I'm not intruding" Seto added hanging up his white coat.

"Not at all" the three walked into the dining room and saw Setsuna and Yusei waiting for the other two members of the family "Yusei we have a guest, I hope you don't mind" after Seto was brought to his attention he took noticed of the teenage billionaire.

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Dr Fudo may I say happy birthday and many happy returns" Seto said offering a hand shake to the scientist which he took gladly.

"Thank you and please sit down" after Seto took a seat Goken an Akiza followed and the five ban their meal.

"so what have you and Goken been discussing?" Akiza asked to start conversation.

"Well as you know Kaiba Corp owns duel academy and Goken's dueling talents have…caught my eye, so I contacted him in order to meet to I could make him an offer. I would have been round earlier but no one was home" The Fudo family were now curious as to what he meant by offer.

"What kind of offer?" Yusei asked making the young man smile.

"I would like Goken to become a Kaiba Corps representative in the next World Racing Grand Prix coming up in a few months" Goken's mouth dropped, Kaiba mentioned a job offer earlier and Pro duelists gain a lot of money I these events.

"oh my, that's wonderful news just so happens Goken recently passed his Turbo duel exam last month" Goken sighed before breaking the news.

"Yes but the only duel runner we have is the Crimson Star but it's under works and I'm not going to be able to get a new up to date engine in time" Seto pulled out another envelope and passed it over to Goken.

"this is a blank check for my licensed duel runner shops, show that to the clerk and he will had your details into our data base and you will be able to order any part or tool you need free of expenses even a brand new duel runner of you so wish. I want you as my turbo duelist Goken and my duelists get only the best of care" after checking the envelope Goken stared at Seto who had continued his meal "Mrs Fudo, this is delicious very unique in my experiences" Goken then looked over to his father who smiled then nodded and the family plus guest got back to their dinner.

**Couple of hours later**

"I thank you again Ms Fudo for the meal an your hospitality, Goken here is the details for the preliminaries and your access card will arrive in the post tomorrow, I expect great things. Once again Happy Birthday Yusei and goodbye" as Seto left in the same limo Goken arrived in the Fudo family shut the door and Akiza hugged her husband.

"Our sons going to be a pro duelist!" she yelled over joyed.

"so I see…so Goken I think it's high time I gave you that old runner." Goken smiled as Yusei walked over to a drawer and pulled out a set of keys and threw them to Goken "you earned it, no I want to see the old girl god as new and back action you hear"

"got it Dad" Goken looked at the keys and attached to them was a key ring with a picture of his mother and father along with the family friends celebrating their victory from the very first WRGP.

**The Next Day**

As soon as he woke up, Goken was hard at work, after a full service Goken determined that the GPU needed replacing along with the wheels and the Engine needed to be upgraded to be legally allowed on the road. He took a couple of hours to get the check Kaiba gave him confirmed and he left with a customized chip and a fresh coat of paint, tools weren't an issue as Yusei had collected the perfect set to work on a duel runner. When he returned home he began adding code to the GPU and the garage door opened with Goken's father in the door way.

"How is it?" Yusei asked attracting his attention.

"She'll run again but I'm waiting for a delivery of wheels and updated Engine, so she'll go even faster. Which just occurred t me I need to check cosmetics and are dynamics" Goken replied about to move on but Yusei placed a hand on his shoulder.

"she can handle it, just make sure she's presentable" Goken turned to face his father and noticed he was holding a card "and you're going to need this" Goken took the card and flipped it to reveal Stardust Dragon.

"but this is your best card, I can't take this" offering the card back Yusei refused it and walked off.

"I want you to keep it but on the condition you use it in the Grand Prix" Yusei then walked out of the garage and then Goken heard the door bell go, opening the garage door Goken looked to see a courier from the Duel runner shop.

"he can I help you?" Goken asked attracted the courier's attention.

"yea, priority delivery for Goken Fudo" the courier said handing Goken the delivery papers.

"Really, I wasn't expecting those for a couple days, this is brilliant" Goken signed the papers and handed them back to the courier who signaled robots to move the new engine into the garage.

"Well if your membership any delivery made takes top priority, well till the next time Mr Fudo" after the courier got into the truck and left a kid with spiky orange hair pulled up on a bicycle.

"hey Goken, what you get delivered?" Goken turned is attention to the kid before walking up and sharing a fist bump.

"Ricky my man, how are you?" Ricky Hogan removed his helmet and dismounted his bike.

"The question is how are you, not a single duel yesterday…that my friend is unheard of" Goken scratched the back of his head trying to look innocent.

"Sorry, I was pre-occupied. I got given probably the best opportunity for someone like me" Goken replied before leading Ricky into the garage.

"And what's that" Goken then pointed to the large wooden box and set of wheels next to it.

"I'm going to the World racing Grand Prix" a few moments passed as the thought was processing in Ricky's brain.

"What! That's incredible! Becoming a pro duelist has always been your dream…but hold on how did you do it, you only become a qualified pro duelist you graduate from the academy or make a name for yourself in lower ranking tournaments?" Ricky stated pondering the reason.

"i helped Seto Kaiba in a personal matter and he offered me the position as his sponsored duelist" Goken explained getting a crowbar and prying open the wooden box yet it proofed to me more difficult than he realized.

"Seto Kaiba…The Seto Kaiba…what the actual Frak!" after Ricky's small outburst a Female voice could be heard from behind him.

"Don't be too surprised, Goken is statistically the highest ranking duelist in the school, that's why he's in obelisk blue and you're in Slifer red" the young woman had grey eyes and long blonde hair, wearing a white jacket, light blue top and grey jeans.

"oh come on Alex that's just cold" this girl was Alexandra Atlas and the third member of the this little group as all three have know each other since they can member they are also the children of Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas.

"anyway Goken what in the box" Alex asked changing the subject which Goken was still prying the box open.

"being the sponsored duelist of the richest man in dueling has it's perks…like" using all his strength Goken flew back as the side of the box flew with him revealing a brand new duel runner engine "like a state of the art duel runner turbo charged engine" Ricky's eyes glimmered in the light reflecting off the flawless titanium made engine, he was a bit jealous as he was the youngest out of the three and didn't have his licence.

"impressive, you think you could get a few replacement parts for my runner?" Alex asked.

"you think you could get me a runner of my own!?" Ricky yelled before Goken removed the rest of the engines box and prepped it for hoisting.

"I can but first let's focus on getting this thing ready for the prelims next month" both of his best friends agreed and for the next few weeks they worked nonstop every day after school.

**Four weeks later, New Domino Stadium**

Due To Yusei's reputation in turbo dueling Goken was able to use the stadium to show off his and his friend's hard work.

"Hey Yusei how it going?" Yusei turned to see Crow walking up to him still in his uniform as he just got off duty, both where now in the pit area waiting to see the new and improved Crimson Star.

"Crow long time, how the crime fighting?" both Friends greeted with a shake.

"great, just busted two runner theirs not one hour ago, so how the runner doing?" Crow asked about Yusei's old runner.

"no idea, they moved it to a Garage a few days after working on it but I have faith it's be better than ever" Yusei assured his friend.

"well I'll tell you I'm interested in what your boy can do on the track" another voice spoke from behind, it was the third of the trio Jack Atlas.

"good to see you Jack but what do you mean about what he can do?, its just test run" Yusei mentioned making Jack squint.

"then why did my Alexandra say this was a duel" the three looked at each other and were now curious as to how this would play out.

**Pit area**

Standing at the pit area was Ricky and Akiza overlooking the statistics of the Runner while Setsuna was busy setting up a camera.

"I knew you were a Doctor but I never pegged you to be a mechanic?" Ricky asked Akiza who giggled at the comment.

"have you met Goken's father, I had to learn how a duel runner worked before getting a decent conversation with him getting him on a date was even harder" Akiza explained before Carly walked up to the observation point.

"hey Akiza, head surgeon at New Domino City hospital, last time we met your were just graduated med school" Akiza swiveled on her chair surprised to see the rippled glasses on Carly's face.

"Carly, it's been so long how you are doing?" both women began their little chat as their husbands joined the pit area waiting for the grand unveiling.

"pretty well, between Jack's dueling careers and my ability to document his every move we live a decent life"

"I can relate me and Yusei are both head of our respected field and between us we earn enough to live and let our kids learn at a good school" Yusei walked up to the two ladies with a cold drink in his hand.

"here Akiza, hey did you know about Goken and Alex having a duel" both women looked at The Scientist with confused looks and Ricky in shock.

"what! No wonder she's not here. Typical trying to make some grand entrance just like her flashy Dad!" after Ricky's little outburst he felt a small poke on his head turning round he Saw Jack looking at him with a cold look and his father snickering like mad "rat baskets" Jack hit both father and son on the head before walking off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my distinct pleasure to welcome you to the New Domino Stadium and making his first Ride on the new and improved Crimson Star please give a warm welcome for My big brother Goken Fudo!" Setsuna was able to get a camera to film her on the big screen like the master of ceremony's and as soon as she declared her brother's name, out of the storage area below the stadium a bright red runner flew up before landing on the track and sped off following the track, after making a couple laps Goken pulled the runner in for everyone to get a good look.

"not bad, got to say nice work on the paint job" Crow complimented ruffling his sons hair as Goken removed his helmet, Yusei looked at the screen and checked the top speed.

"348 Mph, impressed I had to take four laps to reach that" Goken smiled at his father and everyone began chatting admiring the runner but a voice spoke through the speakers and Alex on her bright white, duel runner was waiting for her challenge.

"Goken, you and me are going to duel right here right now"

"Dam it! See I told you" Ricky yelled before ducking fearing the tall blonde.

"come on, that's not fair Goken wasn't prepared for a duel, this is a test ride after all" Setsuna said still over the intercom but Goken patted his sisters head before grabbing the mic off of her.

"don't worry sis, I think it's a great idea to test how the runner does in a duel and I thought I told you I'm always ready for a duel" Goken brought the mike to his face and spoke "Alex I accept" giving the mike back to his sister Goken drove off onto the track and both him and Alex made a lap and stopped at the starting line.

"good, whenever we dueled we were always equal in skill but this time if you can't beat me then you're not going to make it as a pro duelist. I activate the speed world 2 field spell!" pressing a button on her dash board a card appeared on her monitor and her duel board rose from it's compartment locking in place.

"don't worry I will win" Goken too pressed the same button and the hybrid duel disk lifted into place.

"Duel mode engaged" the computer notified as both duelist revved their engines. The countdown had begun and when the mark hit zero both runners shot forward and Goken pulled the corner first.

"not surprising Goken will make the first move considering the new engine" Jack commented as the group moved to the viewing stands except for Ricky who was monitoring the Crimson star.

**Goken: 4000 LP/ Alex: 4000 LP**

"First move is mine, Draw!"

**Goken: 1 SC/ Alex: 1 SC**

"I summon Junk Wizard from my hand!"

Junk Wizard: **LV 1/ 300 ATK /Tuner**

"And since I have a tuner on my field, I can summon Boost Warrior form my hand"

Boost warrior: **LV 1/ 300 ATK**

"now I activate the effect of Junk Wizard, at the cost of a card from the top of my deck, I can set his level to any up to four

Junk Wizard: **LV 1 4**

"no now, I tune my level 4 Wizard with my level 1 Boost Warrior, out of two will come one and out of one will come great power, I synchro summon Junk Warrior!" upon command Junk Warrior emerged and flew along Goken.

Junk Warrior: **LV 5/ 2300 ATK**

"how did you summon that? Junk Warrior requires Junk Synchron for his summon" Alex exclaimed wondering what her opponent was doing.

"correct but my Junk Wizard count as Junk Synchron which comes in handy when synchro summoning, I set two cards face down and I end my turn" Goken ended filing two card in the back row.

"not bad, first turn synchro he really is a mini you, isn't he Yusei?" Crow noted impressed by Goken's skills, as he never really saw both his friends kids duel.

"my turn Draw!"

**Goken: 2 SC/ Alex: 2 SC**

"I play the speed spell Mech Deployment, if I have 2 speed counters I can summon a level 5 or below Mech monster from my Deck, so I summon Mech K-9" a large mechanical Dog appeared running along the track.

Mech K-9: LV 3/ 1400 ATK/ Tuner

"next I summon Mech Leo from my hand" a larger Lion emerged on the field roaring to intimidate his opponent.

Mech Leo: LV 4/ 1900 ATK

"and by the effect of Leo, I can equip one Mech monster from my deck to him when he is summoned, so I pick Mech Draco" from a blue portal a mechanical green eastern style dragon appeared and transformed into a pair of wings allowing Leo to fly "Mech Draco allows the monster equipped to gain 500 attack points"

Mech Leo: 1900 2400 ATK

"making my beast more than a match for you pile of Junk, Attack" from the lions mouth a large cannon slid out and blaster Junk Warrior blowing him up.

Goken: 4000 3900 LP

"now Mech K-9 attack!" the Dog instead went for the bite but Goken came prepared.

"I play Defense Draw, now any battle damage I take is reduced to zero and I get a free card for my troubles" Goken mentioned before drawing his new card.

"you may have some of your life points but not all of them, I play the turbo boost Speed spell, this doubles my speed spells but I cannot attack during my next turn"

**Goken: 2 SC/ Alex: 2 4 SC**

"now I activate the effect of Speed World 2, by paying four sped counters I can deal 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand and I count 3" as Alex's counters dropped to Zero the ground around Goken sparked and he was then electrocuted.

Goken: 3900 1500 LP

**Goken: 2 SC/ Alex: 4 0 SC**

Goken began to lose control of his runner but was able to keep upright and continue dueling.

"that one had to hurt, he lost 2500 Life points in one turn" Carly commented before looking at Yusei and Akiza.

"Goken's come back from worse before, he'll do fine" Akiza added before Jack snickered.

"well he better hurry up and make a comeback because I know what she's going to play next turn" the group looked at Jack before Alex finished her turn.

"hold it together Goken, if you want to be the best you're going to have to duel under pressure…but can you handle it?" Goken clenched his fist has he slowed just so he was ahead "I set a card face down and I end my turn"

**Goken: 3 SC/ Alex: 1 SC**

"Don't worry I can handle it, here I'll show you, Draw!" Goken glimpsed the card but didn't recognize it he aimed for a closer look _"Shadow impulse, I don't own this card, how did it get in here? Well since I have it may as well use it" _Goken placed the card in his hand holder and continued "I activate my trap, Descending lost star, this lets me bring a Synchro back from the grave in defense mode with no defense point and it's level reduced by one, so Junk Warrior come on back"

Junk Warrior **LV 5/ 0 DEF**

"but don't worry he'll won't be around for long cause I have another monster to play, Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron **LV 3/ 1300 ATK/ Tuner**

"and when he is summoned I can play a level two or below monster from my grave, my boost warrior will do nicely"

Boost Warrior **LV 1/ 200 DEF**

"Now time for a little surprise I've been saving, I tune level three Junk Synchron with level four Junk Warrior and level one Boost Warrior"

"A level 8!?" Alex questioned as Goken had no level 8's that she hadn't seen before…unless.

"out of three will come one and out of one will come great cosmic might, IT'S TIME TO SHINE! I Synchro Summon STARDUST DRAGON!" in an instant an large white dragon flew into the battle with a might roar, sparkling in the sunlight.

Stardust Dragon **LV 8/ 2500 ATK**

"huh? You gave Goken Stardust Dragon?" Akiza asked her husband as he smiled at his old friends spreading his wings once more.

"nice to meet you Stardust" Goken greeted the massive Dragon.

"so you were given Stardust Dragon, I'm surprised, this makes this match all the more memorable, I activate my trap card, bottomless trap hole" Alex revealed her trap making Goken growled

"Fine I activate my dragons ability by sacrificing him I can negate and destroy your trap card" as quickly as it came the magnificent Dragon vanished and the trap card shattered, Goken was about to end his turn when he noticed the trap he drew at the beginning of his turn "I set one card face down and end my turn and because of that my dragon returns to the field" as if on command Stardust Dragon reappeared.

**Goken: 4 SC/ Alex: 2 SC**

"My turn Draw! Like I said this is the perfect match up because from my hand I play the Mech Hare"

Mech Hare: **LV 1/ 100 ATK**

"Now following your example I will tune my level three K-9 with my level four Leo and level one hare" Goken tried to guess what card she had planned but only one came to mind.

"in an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast if forged! I Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" and in a similar manner to Goken's Stardust Dragon, a mighty crimson red dragon rose from the green pillar of light.

Red Dragon Archfiend: **LV 8/ 3000 ATK**

"Ohh Crap baskets" Goken stared down the beast with more Attack points but I voice in his head said other wise.

"Goken this beast is pitiful against your power, you can defeat it" the voice wasn't him but he shook it off and moved forward continuing the duel.#

**Courier: hello duel fans and thank you for reading this so far, however i have received a notice of compliant for my choice of story and i will change it only if my a vote, if i get ten reviews against it, i will rewrite if not then i keep it**

**but anyway thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy it**


	4. Chapter 4

YU-GI-OH 5D'S

Return of the Dragon

CHAPTER 4:

Let's Rev it up! Part 2

**Goken: 1500 LP: 4 SC/ Alex: 4000 LP: 2 SC**

Both runners of childhood friends and rivals Alex and Goken sped past their family and friends with both Ace dragons passed down by their fathers soaring alongside them.

"This is my Test for you Goken if you can beat my Red Dragon Archfiend and finish me off then I won't object Kaiba's decision but let's see if your dragon lives up to its reputation" Alex spoke before directing her dragon towards Goken "attack Red Dragon, Absolute Power Force!" a ball of fire grew from Red Dragon Archfiends claw and the mighty beast charged at Stardust Dragon both clashing but with one ultimate victor.

Goken: **1000 LP**

"AHHH!" unlike the major damage caused by Speed world 2 Goken was able to keep up right but his dragon was destroyed.

"Next I activate the effect of my Mech Leo, when it's used for a synchro summon the monster chosen can attack twice this turn under the condition of skipping my next turn, to bad this duel is over. Red Dragon Archfiend Attack!" the beast readied for another attack Goken would not survive a direct attack "you lose Goken!"

"Looks like Alex won this little match Yusei" Jack said standing up staring at his old friend but Yusei just smiled.

"I wouldn't be too sure" Jack new that face and he turned back to the duel to see the outcome.

"Sorry Alex but I'm not out yet, I activate the effect of Kuriboh! By discarding him from my hand I take no damage from one attack this turn" after sending his Kuriboh card to the graveyard the small beast appeared on the field and defends its master "I remember when you gave me that card and called it weak but here it is saving my life points in every duel we've ever had, still call it luck?" Alex cursed the low level card and place a card face down.

"I end, go!"

Goken: **5 SC/ Alex: 3 SC**

"I draw!" looking at the card he drew Goken smiled liking his odds "from my hand i play the speed spell Emergency activation, if I have 5 or more speed counters I can play any trap card in my hand without setting it and the card I'm going to play is Angle's Protection, this lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard, however it's effects negated but instead it gain's 500 ATK, So rise Stardust Dragon!" on command Stardust emerged from a purple portal and roared announcing his presence.

Stardust Dragon: **3000 ATK**

"Next I'm going to end my turn but due to your Leo's effect yours is skipped and it rebounds to me, Draw!"

Goken: **6 SC/** Alex:** 4 SC**

"Now I play the Speed Spell Over-Boost, now my speed counters will increase by 4 and at the end of my turn they reduce to 1 but then I activate the except of speed world 2, by removing 10 speed counters I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your Red Dragon Archfiend" the track again began to spark and a lightning bolt shot out of the ground destroying Alex's Dragon.

Goken: **0 SC**

After Goken's Speed Counters decreased to zero, his runner dropped down in gears and he pulled back by lifting his runner on its rear wheel, passing Alex who was wondering what he was planning.

"Wow, Goken's got some style" Crow commented.

"Off course we does, he's my brother no one can beat him and no one ever will, even Yugi could handle my big brother" Setsuna replied making crow raise an eye brow but Jack was not impressed.

"Figures he didn't have the guts to face Red Dragon Archfiend head on" Carly looked at her husband and then at the scores.

"_Goken doesn't have the cards to beat Alex, so he's evening up the playing field by matching their life points"_ Carly thought to herself.

"Now Stardust Dragon Attack, Cosmic Flare!" Stardust charged his attack and blasted Alex who definitely felt the power of her dragon's age old rival.

Alex:**1000 LP**

"I end my turn with one face down, have fun" Goken ended with a smirk, something Alex never liked, to her Duel Monsters was a battle field, a war zone and with the events before their birth she wasn't wrong and she hated the fact anyone could smile in the middle of combat.

"This isn't about fun, Draw!"

Goken: **1 SC / **Alex:** 4 SC**

"I play my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend" in a similar manor to Stardust Alex's Dragon returned "now I play the Speed Spell Silver Contrails, now by removing 1 speed counter one monster on my field gains 1000 Attack points"

Alex:**3 SC**

Red Dragon Archfiend: **4000 ATK**

"4000 Attack Points! But that means…" Goken was sure he knew Alex's battle plan but could he counter it.

"It means you lose, again Red Dragon Archfiend, Finish Goken off with Absolute power force!" the stronger beast again attacked Stardust being destroyed trying to defend its master, Goken's eyes widened as the attack grew closer and closer, he had no more tricks his was the end. Goken was about to accept defeat but that same voice the brought his spirit up before spoke with a powerful booming voice.

"Goken do not give in, play your traps in unison" Goken wondered where the voice was coming from but he had no choice.

"I play my trap, Starlight shield! This is activated when my Stardust Dragon is destroyed, I take no damage from his destruction but he is banished as a result…" Goken paused for a moment, the trap he set face down was Attention, he didn't even own this card, Goken then looked at his other face down Shadow impulse _"what the hell is going on? well if all else fails listen to the voices in your head"_

"Your still not down?, hmm well at least I'm satisfied, I have no objection for you to participate, you've proven your capable…but your still not going to win" Alex smiled at her friends skills, ever since they started dueling each other both have been winning and losing but recently Goken as always lost which was the whole reason she challenged him.

"Well to bad cause I have one more trap, Shadow Impulse!" the reveal of this card surprised the senior duelist leaving the younger generation puzzled.

"Where did he get a card like that?" Jack said looking to the boy's father for answers.

"I don't know but if he has a card like who knows what he plans to summon with it" it was at that moment that the red glow reappeared on Goken's arm yet again only this time Goken noticed, it was in the shape of a head which looked like it belonged to a dragon.

"What the hell is that?" Goken questioned, the appearance of this glow made the senior duels stand up in disbelieve.

"The mark of the Crimson Dragon!" Jack yelled standing up in an instant and turning towards Yusei who was as surprised as Jack. Back on the track Alex couldn't see what the commotion was about.

"Goken what's going on" Alex was about to slow down when her own arm began to glow in the shape of Dragon wings "what the? Is that?…

"Look Alex has one too" Crow yelled and the ex-singers gobsmacked it was then Akiza noticed another glow beside her and it was resting on Setsuna who was staring at it with confusion.

"Yusei look" Akiza said attracting her husband's attention whose eyes widened in horror.

"Mom, what's going on?" Setsuna asked unaware of what was happening and back at the pit area Ricky experienced the same event and one of the marks appeared on his forearm also.

"OK i must of hit my head this morning" back on the track both duelist paused their match.

"Goken, the Mark of the Dragon?" Alex said through video message showing her mark with Goken doing the same.

"Here too and I think I saw a similar glow in the stands" Goken reported worrying about his family as he didn't know much about the signers other than their mission and that both his parent s where signers.

"Look in the pit area" Alex mentioned making Goken look to his left seeing another glow and he knew it was Ricky.

"We need to stop!" Goken was about to pull the brake before Alex stopped him.

"Don't you dare we are dueling encase you forgot!" Alex spoke with force making Goken angry.

"You must be joking you what to continue dueling, these marks just appeared and we need to make sure everything is OK and find out more informa…" Goken was abruptly cut off by his impulsive blonde rival.

"Listen to me right now Goken, the only reason these marks have appeared was because you played that card so make your move and let's finish this duel!" Goken Looked at his cards and then to Alex's runner in front of him and as much as he hated it she was right.

"Fine! I continue with the activation of shadow impulse, when I Synchro monster I control is destroyed, I can summon another with the same level" Goken reached for his extra deck but we paused in shock when he saw the blank Synchro monster he kept at all times, somehow it had gained levels, 8 to be exact _"OK that's it I know something's up, what the hell is up" _Goken questioned but then the Booming Voice in his head spoke once more.

"IT SEEMS I MUST SHOW YOU!" the blank card then began to glow and blind Goken before he found himself in space.

"OK, Magic Dragon tattoos, voices in my head and now I'm in fraking space, what the hell is going on!" Goken yelled out into the depths of space.

"You have been chosen to continue the legacy of the Crimson Dragon" Goken turned around to see Stardust Dragon floating in front of him.

"You're Stardust Dragon…wait! You can talk?" Goken yelled freaked out but the dragon squinted his eyes.

"I can do more than that I assure you" Stardust said.

"OK but aren't you a card? Or am I just cray cray?" Goken asked along with questioning his sanity.

"Yes and no…and no you not crazy. I am Stardust dragon but I'm not the card your father used, I am that cards true form" Stardust answered "5000 years ago when the dark one known as Zorc arose from the shadow realm, beasts of unimaginable darkness were given life"

"The earthbound immortals, I heard this story before and after the battle the Crimson Dragon split into five marks for five humans" Goken finished impressing the Dragon.

"At least you're not completely clueless"

"Why thank you…Hey! What's that suppose to mean you over-grown lizard!?" Goken yelled.

"The point is that the card created by your Grandfather and Roman Goodwin, where mere embodiment's of each of the original Dragons, the cards you and your sister posses are known as Signer seals" Goken realised he was still holding the blank card "no doubt the other signers that have been chosen will find these cards in their decks but you and your sister have inherited those card from you father. Those cards hold the true souls of the signer dragons, now go forth and play that card and I will fight by your side" Stardust began to glow and the light brought Goken back to the present.

"I'm back" Goken looked down and the card was not longer blank but had the picture of Stardust on it but it was different it was pictured sparking and it had a new effect and was now a light attribute "his true form"

"Are you going to play you card or not" Goken was brought back to reality and he knew what he had to do.

"You bet, from the divine winds of the stars a new beast takes form from the light" Goken's runner began to move faster and began to shine "It's time to shine, I Summon STARDUST SPARK DRAGON" the moment Goken passed Alex the entire stadium was blinded and in the place of Goken's last monster which to everyone's surprise was Stardust Dragon.

"What! Goken I thought you banished Stardust dragon?" Alex Questioned which Goken Smirked.

"_OK Sparky, let's see what you can do?"_

"OK I'm not an expert…in fact I am an expert but the point is, isn't there only one Stardust Dragon?" Crow said Yusei jumping down to the front row to join Crow.

"There is but he just banished it" Yusei confirmed not believing his eyes, it definitely was stardust dragon but it was slightly different.

"Then how to you explain a second?" Jack added before the two duelist continued.

"Yes Alex I did banish my stardust Dragon, so allow me to introduce my new pal Stardust Spark Dragon" like the last this dragon roared but it held much more strength like it was really there.

_**[Stardust Spark Dragon is a level 8, light attribute Dragon Type monster with 2500 attack and 2000 Defense points]**_

Stardust Spark Dragon: **2500 ATK**

"Fine so you have a new dragon, I don't know how but at the moment I don't care, I activate the Speed Spell Double Blazing strike, by paying 3 Speed Counters when my monster destroys one of yours and you still posses another my Dragon can attack again so long Goken, Go! Absolute Power Force!"

Alex: **0 SC**

"Sorry but I'm stopping you dead in your tracks I activate my Dragons ability once per turn I can make one card on the field unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects plus due to the effect of Starlight Shield I take no damage this turn" Red Dragon Archfiend and the newly formed Stardust Spark Dragon clashed one unable to destroy the other.

"Dam that dragon has one interesting ability" Ricky said to himself as he witnessed the clash of dragons.

"Fine, make your move but note if you don't win now I will" Alex said trying to ignore the mark on her arm. Goken on the other hand was thinking, his dragon had 2500 ATK and Red Dragon Archfiend was back to 3000 ATK so in order for him to win he had to draw the perfect card but could he pull it off.

"I Draw" Goken yelled announcing his turn.

Goken: **2 SC /Alex: 1**

"This card has to be it or else I lose" Goken slowly revealed his card and a big smile grew on his face "I play the speed spell mini-guts by giving up half my Speed Counters and one of my monsters I can reduce one of your monsters ATK to 0" Goken made his final move a move that shocked everyone else.

Goken: **1 SC**

Red Dragon Archfiend: **0 ATK**

"Why would you give up your dragon?" Alex questioned as Goken's new dragon vanished.

"Because I believe in my deck and if it calls me to give up my dragon then I'll trust it to the end" Goken continued with his move and picked out his next card "next I play my second copy of the Speed Spell Over-Boost increasing my Speed Counters by 4"

Goken: **5 SC**

"Now for my finisher, I play the card I drew, Stardust Shimmer!" Goken smiled as he played the card.

"What does that do?" Alex asked having never seen the card.

"At the cost of 5 Speed Counters I can banish monsters I'm my grave that make up the level of one Dragon Type Synchro monster in my graveyard, so I banish Junk warrior, junk wizard and Junk Synchron in order to re-summon Stardust Spark Dragon!" taking the card out of his graveyard Goken placed it on his field and the light emitting dragon resurfaced.

Goken: **0 SC**

"Unbelievable he sacrificed his own dragon to weakening Alex's but was able to bring it back effectively only costing him Speed Counters…I admit Yusei your son is an incredible duelist, you should be proud" Jack mentioned before heading to the pits Yusei in the mean time was staying with Akiza and Setsuna, they expected even with the Crimson Dragon revealing four of the new signers that Alex and Goken would continue dueling but that didn't stop Yusei, Akiza, Carly and Crow as parent's caring about their kids, Jack on the other hand was born with a mark and he never saw it as something to fear.

"Stardust Spark Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend with all your might, Shining Star blast!" Stardust Spark like his predecessor charges an energy attack in his mouth and launched it straight at the weakened Red Dragon Destroying it and enveloping Alex in a veil of light.

Alex: **0 LP**

**Goken: Win**

As the light blinded the stadium once again everyone looked on to see the outcome and zooming passed the stand was the Crimson Star while Alex's runner locked up, everyone looked on stricken by the display never before seen by Goken and as expected a young simple soul cheered from the side lines.

"Goken won! Way to go big brother you're the best" Setsuna stood on her chair yelling at the top of her lungs and Goken skidded to a halt next to Alex after making a lap and everyone else began to move to congratulate and question about the Return of the Crimson Dragon.

"Alex…Thank for the duel" Goken said to Alex who was extremely quite before bursting out in a tremendous display of laughter. (not maniacal)

"Not a problem Goken, you know I enjoy dueling as much as the next girl and you know how to show one a good time" Alex replied before removing her helmet and offering a fist bump which Goken accepted.

"Well you could of fooled me, crack a smile every now and then it isn't life or death out there" Goken said making Alex stop with her giggling and star at her arm.

"I try too but with everything that happed in our parents lives every time I duel I can't help but take it seriously cause if I don't then when the time comes I won't be ready and now I know that day is coming" Alex said before Goken picked up his new card which stayed as it was, and Alex had to get some answers "where did you get that card anyway?"

"Believe it or not, I just did…well I had the card for most of my live but only now did it look like this and i think it's alive" Goken remembered his small chat with Stardust was that all in his head or was it really him..

"What makes you say that?" Goken put the card in his extra deck box and looked at Alex.

"Before I played it I was transported somewhere that looked like space and I say Stardust Dragon and he told me that the dragon card owned by our parents are just a fraction of their true power and my old balnk card became the true form of Stardust Dragon… he also said the other signers would have one, which means you should have one in your deck" Alex hesitated at first but looked inside her Extra Deck and to her surprise she saw a blank synchro card with 8 levels.

"What the hell?" Alex questioned surprised of the events that were occurring but her mind was sidetracked by the arrival of her parents.

"Alexandra are you alright?" Jack asked worried for her daughters safety as the first time he and Yusei duelled as signers they took real damage.

"Dad I'm fine just a little shaken by the runners lock up" Jack was relived before turning to Goken.

"I congratulate you on your victory, you made an impressive display" Goken removed his own helmet before giving Jack a thumbs up.

"Thanks Uncle Jack" following the Atlas duo was Yusei and Akiza along with Setsuna, Crow and Ricky.

"Dude that was the best duel I've seen between you two in forever" Ricky went in for a high five but Goken noticed the mark on his arm.

"So you did get a mark" Goken said not leaving his friend hanging.

"Yea so what's the deal anyway" Before anyone could say a word Goken was knocked of his runner by Setsuna attacking him with a sibling hug of doom as she liked to call it.

"Who cares? Goken won! No one can stop him now that he has Sparky in his deck" Goken smiled as the nickname for his knew dragon.

"_Figures we would have the same name for him" _Goken then saw the Setsuna's mark under her sleeve and pulled up her sleeve to double check "You have a mark too!" Goken was horrified Setsuna was just a child and he knew the risks of being a signer, goken then looked up to see his father "Ok Dad explain why are we signers.

"I don't know, from what we did know was that we would never see the crimson dragon again but evidence proves us wrong" Yusei answered with a sigh "Luckily we have four out of six so we can better prepare for what follows unlike last time"

"And judging by the fact that you four have become Signers it's pretty clear that the twins kids will have had a similar experience" Jack followed.

"But they both live on the other side of the planet" Crow mentioned.

"But Leo is bringing his Daughter and Luna's Son with him to watch him participate in the tournament and they arrive in a few days" Akiza confirmed as she was talking to Luna not too long ago.

"Then it seems the Crimson Dragon had this planned out, looks like my first Tournament won't just be for fun" Goken stated looking at his mark.

**Hours later**

Goken was laying in his bed, everyone seemed to take the whole our kids are singers deal pretty well but he couldn't help but worry for his sister, ever since he could remember he vowed to keep her safe and with the recent event of her attack Goken showed little mercy to her attacker he could only imagine what he would do if Setsuna would lose as a signer he had no doubt of her skills but there was always that chance.

"What's on your mind" a familiar booming voice spoke scaring Goken and making him leap fall off his bed.

"Stardust!? Where? how?" as Goken looked around recognising the voice as the dragon he spoke too he was stunned to see a small ball of light in front of him.

"Now that we are partners I may take this form in order to communicate outside of duels and I must say your skills impress me Human" Stardust's voice came from the ball of light, flashing for every word he spoke.

"Ok you have got to stop making me think I'm insane" Goken sat back on the bed and stared at the ball of light "ok spill Sparky why have new signers been selected so soon?" Goken asked hoping for a decent answer.

"No particular reason, my spirit was awaken by your immeasurable rage and in doing so, I was able to help you draw the card you needed" Goken thought back and remembered a small red glow but we was too angry to care at the time "and my awakening sparked the awakening of my allies The court of the Crimson Dragon, with my summoning in your modern form of battle my soul was infused with your making us partners but for the reason I do not know" Goken sighed before laying back into his bed.

"Well do me a favour hide in a drawer or something while I sleep as you're like a mini sun" Goken closed his eyes ready to fall asleep and the Dragon soul agreed with his choice.

"As you wish" Stardust flew into Goken making the light he emitted to dull down and Goken was in complete darkness _"rest well…Partner as I fear many great battles ahead for us"_

**Yusei and Akiza's Room**

"I'm worried Yusei" Akiza said as she was overlooking her patient profiles and Yusei was trying to sleep but could not as he was feeling the same way.

"I know, the Crimson Dragon may be the symbol of hope and light in the world but many of our greatest battles where because of its existence" Yusei said as silence fell in the fairly large room "but we have to have faith, the Crimson Dragon never lead us astray before and why should we stop believing now"

"Your right Yusei I'm just being over paranoid but I can still worry…you know I've missed those speeches of yours do you have a list Goken can borrow" both gave a little chuckle and let the worry that clouded their minds to clear.

**Unknown Location**

In a massive chamber sat a large gold throne with a man dressed in a black cloak sitting comfortable with a small gold ring decorated with gold needles and a triangle with a illustrated eye on the front, around his neck with five more people in similar coloured clothing with only torches to illuminate the room each holding or wherein another gold object, a rod, a necklace, a set of scales, a key like object and one without but something glimmered under his hood. The ring around the supposed leader glowed and he stood up.

"The Crimson Dragon has awoken once again and after it's is destroyed nothing will stand in the way of the return of shadows" the leader walked forward leaving the massive room laughing as he left. (This time manically)

_**Courier**__: hope you enjoyed that, I seem to really like planning out duels but there you have 4 out of the 6 singers and a new enemy lurking in the darkness. If you can guess them I'll be impressed._

_Review on your thoughts and any theories you have along with any improvements and you tips you deem necessary. please no grammar comments I know I'm bad but don't let that distract form he story, my friends can read it just fine and they don't complain…because they already did on my last story which is under development so be sure to check that out if you're a fan of both MLP: FIM and Doctor who or my second if you prefer Stargate._


	5. Chapter 5

YU-GI-OH 5D'S

Return of the Dragon

CHAPTER 5:

**Free for all**

The next day after the intense duel between Alex and Goken, the victor had woken up early to check his runner and remove any scratches it sustained after he lost stability. As he was rubbing down a deep scratches he didn't noticed the mistress of mischief sneaking up behind him.

"Hey Goken, whatcha doing?" Goken wasn't fazed at his little sister's arrival as he was caught up in his work but he did stop and raise his eyebrow before turning to face his younger sibling.

"You've been watching that old American cartoon again haven't you?" all Setsuna did was stick her tongue out and leaped on Gokens runner.

"So when's the tournament?" Setsuna asked before beginning to make motorcycle noises.

"The prelims are tomorrow and I need to be in the top 4 to get in the actual event and that is in 2 weeks" Goken threw his cloth to one side and grabbed the power buffer he bought last week "Scratch feel my wrath!" Goken said with an demonic look as he was about to buff the annoying scratch out of his precious body work, then a small bright orb flew beside him.

"You do know you're talking to yourself right" Goken hadn't talked to his new companion with other people around so he looked to his left at Stardust with an evil glare and continued muttering under the sound of the machine.

"Shut it you" after Setsuna watched Goken fix his Runners bodywork she smiled as he did happy with the job "So Sis I assume you not here to throw cartoon references at me?" Setsuna got off Gokens runner and handed him a box.

"Nope I got you a present instead" Goken took the box carefully, knowing his sister it could be a trap but after assuming it was safe he opened the box and saw a pair of Grey Kaiba-Tech Duel Goggles.

"A pair of goggles?" Goken looked slightly confused and looked back to his sister.

"I remembered you used to wear a pair when we were younger" the memory flooded back to Goken.

"Yea, Dad gave me his old pair after he found them back in satellite but a bully stood on them after I tried to protect you from him…thank you Setsuna there exactly what I need" Setsuna gave her trademark goofy smile in response.

"Consider them your good luck charm" what Setsuna didn't expect was to be pulled in to a full hug.

"Listen to me, I know we haven't mentioned it much but I'm worried about this signer business and no matter what happens I will be there to protect you, never again will I let someone hurt you" Gokens brotherly speech made the younger sibling begin to tear up but she held it in and pulled away.

"Same to you BBBFF" Goken returned the gesture by taking the pair of goggles and placed them on his head making Setsuna giggle "now you look funny but you also look like a champion"

"Thanks sis" Goken stood up and patted her on the head before looking at the spare helmet on his worktable "Wanna go for a ride?" Goken asked gesturing to the runner making his sisters eyes widen in excitement.

"Would I!" Goken grabbed the spare helmet and threw it to her before grabbing his own and both proceeded to mount the runner. As the garage door begun to open Goken lowered his goggles down to his neck and placed his helmet on.

"How fast do you want me to go?" Goken asked revving up the runner before she grabbed her brother tightly bracing herself.

"Full speed!" accepting her answer, Goken shot off from the Fudo residence and onto the main road letting the engine roar as he accelerated into the city.

**Kaiba Corp Tower**

Seto was sitting in his office looking over the Duelling footage Between Goken and Alex and on his monitor were Goken, Alex, Ricky and Setsuna's newly acquired Marks with their reaction accompanying the shot.

"It seems I was correct, the Crimson Dragon has returned… but why?" as seto compared the shot of Goken's mark to the shot of Yusei's taken years before during the fortune cup he looked out the window and noticed his door open, he didn't bother looking back as he knew who it was "I thought you'd be practising"

"You know I like to visit and annoy you Seto, by the way are you going to the prelims?" A young female voice spoke with a playful manner and Seto turned to face this girl.

"Why would I attend them?" Seto answered before the young woman sat on his desk.

"To see how your new duelist does and to see if he can beat me" Seto Smiled as he stood up and turned to leave.

"If you already knew that then why did you ask" Seto walked past the Girl noting the long white hair and identical blue eyes to his own.

"Just making sure, oh and be sure not to be a grouch and cheer me on for once" Seto gave a smirk to the girl's comments as he entered his elevator.

"By the way do you mind collecting my cards from my new friend" the Girl shrugged as the elevator doors closed.

"Sure why not, at least I'll get to meet him before our duel"

**The Next Day**

Later yesterday evening Goken received information about his pit station and the following morning his family, Ricky and Alex came to cheer him on. The pit station was one of the entrances to the city wide duel runner track which was built to allow turbo duelling outside of tournaments and away from civilians, Goken sitting at a portable table, was on his laptop checking his runners specs to make sure nothing was wrong while Alex was Operating the runner. The others had gone to the stands before the prelims began with only Goken, Alex and Ricky at the starting point.

"You know Goken I never knew how comfortable this runner could be, it's unbelievable" Alex said noting on the comfy seat.

"Well it's an improvement to those practice runners I assure you" Goken replied referencing the Test runners used for those who didn't own a runner during their turbo duel exam and behind Goken was Ricky returning with a cup of coffee.

"Hey I noticed we're the only people here, so how are you going to win if there's no one to duel?" Ricky asked taking a sip of his drink when Goken stood up.

"There are a lot of people qualified for the tournament, so to thin out the crowd this system was developed, a battle royal. Every duelist starts with 2000 Life points and duel the first person they see, the winner gain the loser's original life points as a prize for winning. So if you gain a perfect win first time you'll have 4000 life points" Goken explained as he began sorting out his Turbo Deck.

"What's the point of that?" Ricky commented making Alex answer instead.

"If every duelist had 4000 Life points then the duels would take a while to end and without gaining life points after winning those with full life points will have a massive advantage, if you want to become a Turbo Duelist you really need to read the rules, I mean Speed World 3 only came out for this system alone" as Ricky was getting scolded by Alex, Goken walked over to his duel runner and took out a couple of stickers and Slapped them on the side of his runner, it was the Kaiba Corp logo which was simple K over lapping a C, as he did this a familiar black limo then pulled up from the main road getting the three duelists attention and the door opened with a pale slender leg wearing a black boot could be seen from Gokens perspective and as the person it belonged to pulled herself out Goken was stunned to see shinning in the sun, long White hair and Clear blue eyes, the girl looked about his age then it struck him like a lightning bolt walking towards him was the current reigning Turbo duelling champion.

"Hello, Goken isn't it?" Goken stood up both being near identical in height

"Yea…you're Kisara Kaiba! Current reigning Champ" the young girl known as Kisara giggled in amusement as Goken blushed and she wasn't the only person to notice.

"Well well well, when were you going to tell us you had a girlfriend?" Ricky mocked from behind Goken before being kicked in the face and blasted across the road.

"That's complete crap and you know it, I have only just met her!" Goken straightened up and turned back to Kisara "So Kisara…what brings you over here?" Goken noticed that for a champ she didn't dress like it, she was wearing a light blue dress and a pair of shin length black boots but she did have a loose belt with her deck box attached so people would know she was a duelist.

"Well I came to say good luck out there, I too will be in this prelim but I was asked to collect by Brothers Cards" before Goken could react to her participation he remembered he still had those cards.

"Oh yea" Goken then reached to his extra deck box and pulled out 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and their fusion counterpart "here I kept them in the best care, I forgot to give them back when he crashed by dads party"

"yea, he has always been inconsiderate but from what he has said of you, I think the final duel today will be between us…so I advise you save your best moves till then" Goken nodded as she turned and headed back to her vehicle and left.

"Wow…" as Goken watched as the champ left, Alex grabbed his shoulder and spun him round pointing her finger directly at his face.

"Now you listen here, she may be pretty but don't let that distract you, got it!" Goken brushed Alex's finger out of his face.

"You're acting like you think I like her, we just met" Alex turned to head to her runner which was parked close by.

"Yea that's what I'm afraid of, ever since we here kids you've always wanted to be the best, it's no doubt you were going to duel her eventually either today or at the Grand prix, you're going to have to beat her In order to be the best" after Alex's little speech a taxi pulled up and Gokens dad stepped out as Alex began to leave "Mr Fudo" Alex greeted.

"You know Alex you call me by my first name" Alex stopped for a moment before continuing.

"It's just a preference, good bye" Yusei and Goken watched Alex drive off before Yusei turned to his son.

"You ready Goken?" took a glance at his runner and nodded in agreement.

"You bet but why are you here anyway? I'm sure a video call would have sufficed" Goken noticed his dad was holding a bag which he was handing over.

"Your mother suggested I say good luck on behave of the rest of us including Jack and Crow and I wanted to give you one last gift from me" Goken took the bag and opened it to reveal a dark blue jacket with orange pads.

"Isn't this your…?" Before Goken could finish Yusei held up his hand and turned back to the taxi.

"It's yours now, you've made me proud and I want you to carry on and be the best duelist you can be…you know what I always say right?" after Yusei left Goken took the jacket out and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it on along with the pair of brown gloves that go with it.

"Time to rev it up"

**1 hour later**

Goken now sporting his new jacket and goggles, was doing a complete systems and deck check with Ricky (recovered from Gokens kick of fate to the face) he was overlooking the data on Gokens laptop and then the screen on every duel runner and monitor for the tournament switched stations for an announcement from the host of the event, Seto Kaiba.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, duelist of all ages. I welcome you all to the final preliminary battle royal to determine the roster for the 20**__**th**__** WRGP, here is how the battle will play out. Each duelist has 2000 life points and must duel the first duelist he or she see's, if the first person you see is already in a duel, you may carry on and find another or wait for the winner of the that duel but while you wait you still may be challenged so be warned. Upon winning a duel you gain life points equal to the amount your opponent started with and once your life points hit zero you will be disqualified and the last four duelists will be signed up for the main event. So I now leave the rest of the commentary to the Master of Ceremonies"**_ as Seto finished his explanation the New Domino MC was put in the spot light with many making fun of his massive hair but that didn't stop him from doing what he does best.

"_**Thank you Seto Kaiba for that magnificent explanation of this match up and don't worry folk's cause we have some of the best duelists around, please allow me to introduce currant Queen of Speed and Mistress of Destruction, the Worlds Duel monsters champion Kisara Kaiba!"**_ as Goken watched from his runners screen he was reminded of the praise Jack got when he was duel king but he was then shocked to see his face appearing on the monitors _**"and a special shout out to the son of previous and still undefeated champ to this day Yusei Fudo, ladies and gentle men please welcome duelling prodigy Goken Fudo!"**_ this announcement caught him off guard and he looked for the camera watching him and attempting to keep his cool he waved at the crowd with a goofy grin then after straightening his face he did a quick thumbs up while using his goggles to replace his helmet, which miles away was a shout out to his sister but the disregard for his helmet made a certain red head furious.

"Goken Bruno Fudo put your helmet on this instant!" Akiza yelled at the monitor before Setsuna tried to set her down.

"Mom he's on the other side of the city…he can't hear you" Setsuna sighed at the embarrassment she felt from her mother _"Goken do your best" _she thought to herself as the final countdown was being made.

"_**Turbo Duelists start your engines, 10, 9, 8, 6"**_ as the MC counted down to the start of the prelims Goken looked over to his best Friend and gave him a thumbs up which Ricky returned and Goken prepared to launch into Battle _**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Duel!"**_ as every duelist was given the green light the city was overcome with the sound of Duel Runners burning brand new rubber and in seconds Goken was on the duel circuit and searching for his first opponent.

Kisara also was on the track in seconds, her duel runner looked a lot like Crows except it was styled to look like a blue eye's instead of a bird not to mention it was pure white with blue streaks, she had also replaced her light blue dress for a white jumpsuit and helmet with similar design to the runner, as she followed the circuit she noticed another duelist behind her and by his reaction they had met before.

"Well well, looks like I'm going to be beating the champ on the first round" Kisara smiled at his overconfidence and made the first move.

A few miles from his start point Goken hadn't bumped into anyone yet but he heard a very familiar sound, the roar of blue eyes from across the city.

"_It's not been 5 minutes and already she has a blue eyes, I better take that into account...however luckily in all over her duels she never summons more than one blue eyes and she keeps reusing the same card so Seto must use the trio while she must have the fourth" _while thinking Goken came across another duelist she had a green B-class model and she slowed to be level with Goken "Nice day out" Goken greeted.

"Don't bother being nice, this is our battle an I prefer to get his over with quickly!" the Girl said as she sped up.

"Fine, I Draw!"

**Duel!**

**Goken: 1 SC 2000 LP /Jerri: 1 SC 2000 LP**

"I summon Zero Gardna in Attack mode"

Zero Gardna:** 4 LV/ 0 ATK**

"You summon a weak monster like that in attack mode, this is the pro leagues noob not kindergarten" Goken wasn't impressed with his opponents attitude and her disregard for his monsters abilities.

"Don't underestimate my cards; I set two card faces down to end my turn"

Goken:** 2 SC/ Jerri: 2 SC**

"Draw! I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian:** LV 4/ 1400 ATK**

"Celtic Guardian Attack!" the elf knight readied his blade and swung for Goken Monster.

"Don't count on your victory, I activate My Gardna's special ability, by sending him to the graveyard I take no damage this turn" Gokens Opponent's monster continued with its attack but no damage was dealt.

"Lucky move, I set one card face down and end" the duelist Jerri grunted while setting a card.

Goken:** 3 SC/ Jerri: 3 SC**

"My turn Draw!" Goken scanned his hand for the right combo and he smirked as he drew the right card "From my hand I play the speed spell reincarnation of hope, if I have 2 or more speed spells I can discard two monsters and draw another in a couple turns"

"Deciding that your cards are a load of trash, I can't really blame you to be honest" again Gokens rage piled at Jerri's attitude.

"I never waste good cards, so watch and learn, I summon Junk Synchron"

Junk Synchron:** LV 3/ 1300 ATK/ Tuner**

"When this tenacious fella is summoned I can summon any level two or below monster form my grave. So spread your wings and soar Shield Wing!"

Shield Wing:** LV 2/ 900 DEF**

"And since I have a tuner monster on my field I can summon quillbolt hedgehog from my grave as well" and along with shield wing, a small hedgehog with bolt quills burst out of a portal.

Quillbolt Hedgehog:** LV 2/ 800 ATK**

"You see your mistake was looking at my cards as weak. That may be true but no matter if a card has 50 or 10,000 Attack points, every card has a shining moment. So Level 3 Junk Synchron tune with Level 2 Shield Wing, out of two will come one and from one will come great power, IT'S TIME TO SHINE! I synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior:** LV5/ 2300 ATK**

"And since there is a level 2 or below monster on my field at the time my monster was summoned, Junk Warrior gains the ATK of that monster"

Junk Warrior:** 2300 3100**

"_**WOW! Amazing Goken took his lower tier monsters and summoned a heavy hitter in only the second turn but can he get past the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's battle immunity effect?" **_Gokens Family watched as he flawlessly summoned his original standard.

"Not a bad move Fudo but my monster can easily survive your monsters attack" Jerri boasted.

"Not if this Trap has anything to say about it, Fiendish Chain!" from below the Celtic Guardian and area of chains emerged and wrapped around the swordsman.

"My Guardian!" Jerri replied witnessing her only monster defenceless.

"My trap not only immobilizes your monster but negates any effects It may have, meaning my Junk Warrior can deal the killing blow, go Junk Warrior Scrap iron fist!" in one attack the Celtic guardian was no more "and don't think I'm leaving out my hedgehog" following the example of the larger monster Quillbolt Hedgehog tensed up and his quills fired in all directions knocking Jerri of balance for a brief moment.

Jerri:** 2000 300 0 LP**

"That's game" Goken stated as he finished the Duel in one move.

Goken:** 2000 4000 LP**

"**I've got to say that was unexpected Goken defeated his first opponent without taking any damage, the same can be said for Kisara as both seem to be crowd favourites" **as Goken moved on he Passed Kisara as she was duelling another challenger but in order to save their inevitable battle he proceed with both duelist sharing a glance as one flashed passed the other. 2 hours had passed and the two had won all their duels and where about to meet up at the finish line to start their one on one battle **"and I looks like the bronze medal goes to Hans as he is swiftly defeated by Goken and his Junk Archer. You know what this means folks the reigning champion Kisara will go on to Duel Duelling prodigy Goken Fudo but be aware fans the title is not at stake at this time, the selected duelist have passed the preliminaries and this is just a Friendly duel just for you but who knows maybe Goken will win out of chance or will be trounced by Queen of Destruction. Who knows? Let's find out!" **heading for the finish lineGoken reinserted his depleted deck and let it shuffle as he slowed to be side by side with his opponent.

"I can see why my brother has taking an interest in you, I'm impressed Rookie" Kisara stated while Goken smiled taking the compliment.

"Coming from the world Champ, I'm honoured but let's save the trumps for the final battle during the Prix, today I just want to see what your made of" Goken responded as Speed world 2 was activated.

"Promise you'll show a girl a good time Turbo" Both Duelists gave thumbs up as the Master of Ceremonies continued his commentary.

"What do we know about this Girl Yusei?" Jack asked as he had never seen this champ duel before.

"Not much, according to Goken she uses one blue eyes white dragon along with support but other than that nothing, though there is one card Goken spent a while investigating" Yusei informed before pondering about the girl himself.

"What was it?" Jack replied in curiosity.

"I don't know, Goken doesn't know either but there are legends about a legendary Dragon Kisara uses that ensures her victories but whenever it's played the TV whites out and when it fades the duel already ended" Yusie explained curious himself about this Dragon.

"I need to know what that card is if I'm going to stand a chance. So best bet is to set up for Stardust just in case" Goken planned in his head as he waited for Kisara to side out.

"_Be careful Goken, I sense a powerful force within that girl" _Stardust spoke from his ball form as it floated beside Goken.

"Compared to you?" Goken asked silently as to not attract attention nor did he look at the glowing ball.

"_Our strength is undetermined but from what we currently possess we are on par but I would remain vigilant"_

"You got it. So Kisara you ready?" Goken asked as the countdown for the duel began.

"You bet this is going to be the best match I've had in a long time" Kisara replied as she loaded her deck.

"**Ladies and gentlemen duelist of all ages prepare for this awesome match up"** as the MC addressed the crowd they all turned quite to witness the first move after a moment of pure silence all eyes were on the two teens. At the point the countdown began both Kisara and Goken revved their runners **"Duelists on your marks! Get Set!"** the countdown hit Zero and the duel runners launched forward **"Duel!"**

"Ladies first" Goken stated after they were far away from the starting point.

"Ever the gentleman, Draw!"

**Duel!**

**Goken: 1 SC 4000 LP /Kisara: 1 SC 4000 LP**

"I'll start off by summoning Maiden with eyes of blue in ATK mode" the first move Kisara had summoned a card that looked near identical to her but what concerned Goken was that the monster had zero ATK nor DEF.

Maiden with Eyes of Blue:** LV1 /0 ATK /Tuner**

"I've never seen that card before, what's she up too" Goken thought to himself focusing on the champions moves.

"Then I set two cards to end my turn, you're move Turbo"

"Interesting card But the fact it has no attack points is an opportunity I can pass up, Draw!"

**Goken: 2 SC 4000 LP /Kisara: 2 SC 4000 LP**

"I summon Synchron Carrier"

Synchron Carrier:** LV2 /0 ATK**

"And during my main phase when my Synchron carrier is in play I can summon 1 Synchron monster in addition to my normal summon once per turn so I also summon Junk Synchron"

Junk Synchron:** LV3 /1300 ATK /Tuner**

"Now level 3 Junk Synchron tune with my level 2 Synchron Carrier, out of two will come one and out of one will come great power. I synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior:** LV5 /2300 ATK**

"**Look at that folks! Goken Synchro summoned on his first turn, showing you all that this really is that son of Yusei Fudo!"**

"Big monster but have you got what it takes to attack a defenceless maiden" Kisara said in response to Junk Warriors summoning but Goken didn't see the hint she was giving him.

"I told you I won't pass this opportunity up, Junk Warrior attack Scrap-iron Fist!" as the Warrior blasted off to attack the maiden, Kisara smirked when the Maidens eyes glowed stopping Junk Warriors attack "What!"

"Sorry Goken but when my maiden is attacked I can negate that attack and switch my monsters into defence mode"

"It was a bluff!" Goken exclaimed in surprise.

"Goken's not acting like himself, he's too tense" Alex stated as she watched from her runners monitor.

"You bet it was a bluff and a good one at that because when my maidens effect is triggered I can summon a very specific monster from my hand, deck or graveyard" taking the card in question out of her deck Goken remembered what happened when the prelims began.

"You don't mean?" Goken was gobsmacked he thought about how she played it so quickly before but this answered his concern.

"Oh I mean" she retorted with a playful smirk "From my deck I special summon the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon! Take flight!" after placing the card on her field the legendary dragon emerged from the maiden and took shape as a force for Goken to be afraid of.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon:**** LV8 /3000 ATK**

"I've never seen Blue Eyes being summoned so quickly!" Goken stated in surprise but keeping his composure he carried on "I set two cards face down to end my turn"

"Very well I Draw!"

**Goken: 3 SC 4000 LP /Kisara: 3 SC 4000 LP**

"Now Blue eyes attack Junk Warrior with White Lightning!" the massive dragon masterfully flew around Kisara and face Goken Charging up its powerful attack disintegrating Junk Warrior instead of the usual shatter effect.

Goken:** 4000 3300 LP**

"Argh! _That hurt! Why did it hurt?_" Goken thought to himself perplexed, was he subconsciously making the damage real or was it Blue Eyes shear power.

"As much as I'd like to prolong this duel I'm afraid I must end it here" Kisara declared snapping Goken out of his trance.

"What are you talking about my life points are 3300 and I hate to break it to you your maiden 0 ATK points" Goken replied before Kisara activate a trap.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this card Fudo"

"Urgent Tuning!" Goken exclaimed

"As you're aware my maiden is a Tuner monster and since it's still my battle phase I Tune my level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue and my level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon to synchro summon my ace card! You've never faced anything like this before Goken so allow me to introduce you to my Azure Eyes Sliver Dragon!" with the Classic Dragon engulfed in the green tinted light it emerged a different beast but it was clearly related to Blue Eyes.

**[Azure Eyes Silver Dragon is a level 9 light attribute monster with 2500 ATK and 300 DEF]**

Azure Eyes Silver Dragon:** LV9 /2500 ATK**

"**There you have it ladies and gentlemen The beast of victory itself! According to our camera men this dragon produces so much light that viewers at home are unable to see anything while it's on the field meaning a lot of the queen of Speeds duel have gone unknown but now Goken will witness the power of this beast first hand!" **the MC declared as the duel continued.

"That's an impressive beast but you should have kept the original" Goken commented ignorant of its special ability.

"*tisk tisk* there's a reason the duel usually ends with his combo because when my Silver Dragon is summoned I can special summon 1 Normal monster from my graveyard" Kisara explained fully confident in her victory.

"What!" Goken yelled understanding perfectly.

"So welcome back to the field Blue Eyes White Dragon!" as quickly as it left the face of the Kaiba family spread its wings unleashing it's mighty roar "and about those face-downs, I activate Trap Stun! Just encase you where thinking of using a mirror force on me or something" Goken was defenceless he indeed set a mirror force in anticipation with scrap-iron scarecrow as back-up but with trap stun his field was wide open, quickly he scanned his hand with a way out and by chance the opportunity presented itself "Sorry Turbo but I'm afraid I'm taking the our first match Blue Eyes White Dragon ATTACK!" due to Blue Eyes firing his attack from the front Goken was heading directly into the attack but after making contact he emerged from the blast unharmed, Surprising every spectator and Kisara herself "what!"

"Sorry but I'm not going down that easy, from my hand I activated the effect of my swift scarecrow allowing me to negate the attack and end the battle phase by discarding it from my hand. I got to say though if it was anyone else that would have ended it but I'm much more resourceful" Kisara gave a very rare smile. Nobody even Seto was able to counter that combo ever since she first thought of it. To her she had finally found her true rival.

"Impressive but he's going to need to plan big if he's going to win" Seto said to himself as he watched the duel "computer calculate Gokens next move" as his monitor pushed the duel footage to the corner the KaibaCorp mainframe began to estimate gokens next play.

"_**Goken Fudo will summon Stardust Spark Dragon probability 100%"**_ Kaiba sat silently thinking of the moment when the two dragons will clash.

"Ok Goken you have my undivided attention, let's see what you're really capable off" Kisara added before handing the turn over. As Goken paused to catch his breath he realized he had made a fatal error by over thinking his opponent when I fact it was his quick-thinking that won most of his duel all with a smile on his face. So if Goken wanted to win he had to stop thinking and Duel

"Sorry but I felt a little sluggish for a while there, so now I think it's time to Rev it up! I Draw!"

**Goken: 4 SC 4000 LP /Kisara: 4 SC 4000 LP**

"I play the speed spell Angel baton, by paying 4 speed counters I can draw 2 cards then discard 1 from my hand, so I'll discard my level eater. Then I special summon Dynatherium"

Dynatherium:** LV 4 /1600 ATK**

"Summoning this card this way allows you to summon a level 4 monster from either of our graveyards but neither of us have any to speak off so I get this guy for free. Then I play Synchron Explorer!"

Synchron Explorer:** LV 2 /600 ATK**

"When Synchron Explorer is normal summoned I can bring back 1 Synchron monster from my grave, so give a warm welcome to my Junk Synchron"

Junk Synchron:** LV3 /1300 ATK**

"Now I tune my level 3 junk synchron with my level 2 synchron explorer. When loyalty and adventure our brought together a new ally will accel to victory, I SYNCHRO SUMMON ACCEL SYNCHRON!" emerging from the light was a new monster never seen in tournament play before, it was a robot slightly smaller than junk Warrior but it's body was made from a motor-cycle.

Accel Synchron:** LV 5 /2100 DEF**

"Yusei don't you have a monster like that?" Jack asked prompting Yusei to reach for his deck pulling out a card and handing it to Jack.

"Yea but mine's called formula Synchron, Goken pulled it in one of the newer booster packs wait till you get a load of its effect, It puts my monster to shame" Yusei explained giving off a slight chuckle.

"You don't think that can stand up to my Dragons cause if you do I'm disappointed" Kisara commented making Goken smile.

"I smell a hypocrite, sure by himself he's pretty useless but as I learned from you're maiden my monster is also a tuner" Goken explained keeping the smile on his face.

"A synchron tuner monster!" Kisara replied in shock having never seen one before.

"That's the Goken I know" Alex said to herself has Goken had begun to enjoy himself again.

"Now I activate his Special ability by sending a Synchron tuner monster from my Deck to the Graveyard I can increase or decrease Accel Synchron level by the level of the monster I choose. So I send my Unknown Synchron to the grave and decrease Accel Synchron by a level.

Accel Synchron:** LV 5 4**

"Now the field is set for my Ace Card. I tune my level 4 Accel Synchron with my level 4 Dynatherium; from the divine winds of the stars a new beast takes form from the light" like before Gokens runner began to accelerate and just as he passed Kisara he played his Signature "It's time to shine! I Synchro Summon STARDUST SPARK DRAGON!" some would ask if any card could shine brighter than Azure Eyes and at that moment that questioned was answered.

Stardust Spark Dragon:** LV 8/ 2500 ATK**

"Is that Stardust Dragon?" Kisara asked surprised to see a monster of equal intensity as her beast and as the two beast locked eyes Goken's mark reacted to the combined power of the dragons.

"_Finally a worthy opponent, come Azure face me!" _Stardust yelled with his booming voice which Azure reacted by striking first without command both dragons clashing with all their might with their duelist puzzled at why they did so.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
